


A Friend (or a Dozen) for Life

by Jem4ever



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Also Lucas Gottesmen is acutally Hanna's older adoptive brother, Big siblings looking out for little siblings, Everybody loves everyone (not hate), F/F, F/M, Fluffy goodness with a little bit of angst, Maya (spoiler alert!) does die in this, Melissa and Jason are in this, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samara and Emily do not date bc Samara & Maya are best friends, Young Liars, cause who doesn't love that?, kids being kids, none of that 6-year-olds acting like teenagers crap, they met in preschool at age 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/pseuds/Jem4ever
Summary: This is the author's note for this story. It will give a brief overview of what will and will not be the same in this story vs. the show.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is the author's note for this story. It will give a brief overview of what will and will not be the same in this story vs. the show.

**Everyone will be in the chapters, but the extra people will be:**

Jason - Alison/big brother  
Lucas - Hanna's big brother through adoption  
Melissa - Spencer's big sister  
Mike- Aria's little brother  
Courtney- Jason's little sister, Alison's twin sister  
Caleb  
Toby  
Everyone's parents

* * *

**_Things that will be the same:_ **

Haleb, Ezria, Emaya, Spoby  
Samara shows up, but doesn't date Emily  
Maya is killed

Trouble from _A_  
Mona will hit Hanna  
Mona will be put in Radley

Hanna gives Aria's mom the art gallery tickets  
Ella and Byron do split  
Ashley and Tom split; yes to Isobel and Kate, but idk # of appearances, (up to you guys)

* * *

**_Things that will be different:_ **

Samara and Maya are best friends  
Emily stays on the swim team; she never injuries her shoulder

Mona doesn't go missing during Thanksgiving

Alison won't go missing  
Emily won't be put into the hospital b/c of _A_    
There is no Ian drama, Dr. Sullivan, or separating the girls  
Wayne does not die

Mel and Wren stay together  
Melissa gets pregnant and has a beautiful baby girl named Taylor

* * *

_**Things I'm not sure about:** _

Doll House  
Halloween train ride/Aria getting hurt  
Melissa and Spencer get along  
No Charlotte/CeCe drama


	2. Emison (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Little Emison friendship. Emily and Alison meet for the first time!
> 
> This is set in the summer of 1996. This chapter is based solely on Emily and Alison. A note for the future, Emison does not happen in this story. It will eventually be a Hannily pairing (in the third part of this series).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I don't own Pretty Litter Liars, or its characters.  
> Spoilers: None.  
> Rating: K+
> 
> This is cross posted to FFN and I have 19 chapters posted over there. This is in-progress, I do have chapters 20 & 21 already written, and I will be updating chapters 2-19 on here, with a new chapter every Tuesday & Friday.
> 
> Jason: 8 years old.  
> Emily: 6 years old.  
> Alison: 6 years old. (going on 7)

**_Summer 1996_ **

Emily's dad is visiting home for a couple of weeks, so he decided to take Emily out for ice cream and to the park. Right now, the little girl and her dad are in the car, with the tiny brunette in the back rambling on about all the fun things she did in kindergarten and how fun she thinks 1st grade is going to be.

"Daddy, Daddy! Guess what else happened!" Emily continues and Wayne smiles.

"What else happened, baby?"

"Mr. Tyler, my teacher, he uh, uh…he _bwinged_ his pet bunny to class and we gotted to pet it!" Emily beams.

" _Brought_ , honey," He corrects out of habit. "Mr. Tyler _brought_ his bunny to class."

"Yeah! He bwought his bunny to class. And guess what, Daddy! We gotted to keep it in our _woom_ and I was the bunny feeder and I gotted to feed him ca'wots!"

"Wow! That sounds like fun. Was it soft?"

"Uh, huh. Weeeally soft!"

"Wow. Well, what color was it? Was it a purple bunny?" Wayne asks and then smiles when hears his baby squeal with laughter.

"No, Daddy! You're silly; bunnies can't be purple!"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." He glances between the road and the rearview mirror. "What about pink? Was Mr. Tyler's bunny pink?"

"Daddy, no! They can't be pink eider!"

"Oh! Well, what color was it?"

"It was bwown and white!"

"That sounds like a very pretty bunny. What did you feed to the bunny when you were the bunny feeder?" He asks as he pulls in to the ice cream parlor parking lot. He jumps out and rounds the car to the other side, opening the door and undoing Emily's car seat.

"I feeded him cawots, Daddy!" Emily bounds up the sidewalk to the parlor. The two walk in and pick a seat as the line to the counter is really long. "I feeded him lots of cawots!"

"Fed, baby." He corrects again, smiling. "You _fed_ the bunny."

"That's what I said, Daddy!" Emily pouts and crosses her arms. Wayne has to smile at this; it's the exact same thing Pam would do when they were in high school and he was teasing her.

"Okay, sweetie. So, was the bunny a girl bunny or a boy bunny?" Wayne decides to change the subject back to Emily's class bunny. It's actually an interesting conversation.

"It was a girl bunny!"

"What was her name?" Wayne asks.

"We named her 'Bunny'!" Emily beams and Wayne chuckles at the not-so-unique name.

"That sounds like a fantastic name." He tells her and she beams. "Now, how 'bout we go up to the counter and order some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay! What kind do you want?" They walk up to the counter and Wayne lifts her up to see. "They have strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla. Then there is Rocky Road, Banana Split, and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

"Um…" Emily taps her finger on her chin, thinking for a moment. "I want cho'late!" The young-looking teenager, with the name badge that says 'Thomas', at the counter nods.

"Okay. And do you want any kind of toppings?"

"Sp'inkles!" Thomas scoops the ice cream out and then puts the topping on. He hands the ice cream to the little girl who happily begins to eat it.

"Emmy, sweetheart, what do you tell the nice man?" Wayne gently asks her.

"Thank you!" The boy smiles back.

"You're welcome, sweetie. You know, you remind me of my little sister. She's just about your age and loves chocolate ice cream too." Emily smiles at that. After Wayne orders his ice cream, the two leave and head to the park.

* * *

**_*Rosewood Park*_ **

Emily ad Wayne eat their ice cream on a park bench, enjoying the sunshine. When she's done, Emily hops down from the bench.

"Can I go play on the swings, Daddy?"

"Sure, baby. But stay where I can see you, okay?"

"'Kay, Daddy!" Emily runs off towards the swings and climbs on one of the swings especially made for kids 4-8 years old. Emily jumps on and begins swinging.

After a few minutes, she stops, beginning to get bored, and decides to go play in the sandbox. There, she sees a little girl, about her age, with almost-ringlet like curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. The little girl is sitting beside herself in the sandbox, with her arms crosses, crying.

Emily frowns at this and walks over to her.

"Hi! My name is Emily, what's yours?" Emily greets as she plops down beside the upset blonde.

"Alison." The little girl replies.

"Hi, Alison! Do you wanna be my friend?"

Alison shrugs. "Sure." She mumbles and Emily smiles at her.

Yay! I'm glad." She frowns again when she notices her new friend is still upset. She has a sad face on, so Emily decides to do what her mommy and daddy and Mr. Tyler said she should do. Try to find out the problem and see if she can help.

"But why are you so sad? Did you get lost from your mommy and daddy?"

Alison shakes her head. Then she points to the other side of the playground, where a second sandbox is.

"My brother _taked_ my bucket from me! And he won't give it back!"

Emily frowns at this. During kindergarten, she learned all about sharing her toys and how it would hurt her feelings and the other kids' feelings if someone took their toy away.

"Well, you should tell your mommy on him!" Emily declares and the little blonde shrugs.

"My mommy doesn't care." And with that, Emily's frown deepens.

"Well, what if I _telled_ her?" Alison thinks about this and nods. She jumps up and Emily follows her over to a bench where a lady in a suit is sitting.

"This is my mommy," Alison says. "Her name is Jessica Dil-aur-ren-tis." She pronounces her last name very slowly because her teacher only had a limited amount of time to teach her. Alison was only being taught in class as Jessica and Kenneth were always too busy to help Ali with her homework.

"Hi, Miss Jessica!" Emily greets cheerfully, frowning when Jessica doesn't say anything.

"Mamma, this is Emily! She's my new friend!" Alison smiles joyfully, not being able to help herself. She's just so happy to have made a new friend.

"That's nice, dear," Jessica says dismissively. "Now, run along and play. We need to be going soon."

Emily frowns at her new friend's mom's lack of interest in her daughter. If Emily told her mommy and daddy she made a new friend, then they would be very happy and would say they were proud of her.

"Miss Jessica, Alison says her _broder_ taked away her bucket. Can you make him give it back?" Emily asks.

"Brother, dear." Jessica corrects and Emily frowns in confusion. "Didn't your mother and father ever teach you the proper way to speak?"

"That's what I said, _dough_ ," Emily says. "Alison's _broder_ taked away her bucket. Can you make him give it back?" She repeats adding 'please' in an effort to make her listen.

"Mamma," Alison decides to try. "Can you make Jas give my bucket back?"

"Alison, honey, just go play with your toys, okay? We're leaving soon." Jessica goes back to her phone, no longer paying attention to her daughter.

Emily watches as Alison's shoulders slump and makes up her mind. "Come on, Ali! Let's go see my daddy!" Emily takes off in the opposite direction with Alison following.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Emily bounces up and down making Alison giggle. "Daddy, this is my new friend, Alison. Ali, this is my daddy, but you can call him Mr. Wayne."

"Hi, Mr. Wayne." Alison waves shyly.

"Hello, sweetie. What are you girls up to?"

"Daddy, Alison's mom is being mean. Her _broder_ took away her bucket and her mommy won't do anything about it!"

"Well, I'm sorry about that, Alison. I think Emily has some sand toys in the back of the car; would you girls like to come and take a look?"

"Yeah! Come on, Ali; let's go!" The two girls run after Wayne as he leads them to the car. He opens the trunk and pulls out a bag.

"Let's see here, girls. We have two buckets, three shovels, and some sand molders. Would you like to play with them?"

"Yes please, Daddy!" Emily cheers. "Can I have the pink bucket?"

"Well, why don't you let Alison pick since she doesn't have one to play with? Would that be ok?"

"Yeah! Ali, you can pick. Which color do you want?" Emily asks the blonde who immediately points to the sky-blue bucket.

"Blue to match my eyes!"

"I think that's a fine choice, Miss Alison," Wayne says, making her giggle.

"Thanks, Mr. Wayne!" She grabs the bucket out of the bag and then picks an orange shovel to go with it. "Come on, Em! Let's go make a _biiig_ castle!"

"Hold on, girls," Wayne calls out. "It looks like the sun is starting to come out. Why don't we put on some sunscreen so you don't get burned?"

"Okay, Daddy! Ali, did your mamma put sunscreen on you?" Emily asks her friend who shakes her head.

"No, my Mamma forgot too. But my _broder_ did! He put it on all by hisself. But, my Mamma didn't put none on me cause she forgot even though I reminded her."

"That's okay. I'll put it on you after I do Emily. Does that sound okay?" Alison nods and patiently waits her turn to be sprayed. She decides that she likes Mr. Wayne. He's much nicer than her mommy and daddy put together and he even has extra toys for Emily! After the two girls get sprayed, they run back to the sandbox.

"Emmy, you can make that side and I will make this side. 'Kay?" Alison says pointing it out. She and Emily begin filling the buckets up.

"My friend Jaime says you gotta pat the sand," Emily tells her. "Like this:" She demonstrates patting the sand each time she puts more in.

"Like this?" Alison confirms, doing it also.

"Yep!"

"Cool!"

"Okay, now we gotta turn it over. But be careful or all the sand will fall out." Emily tells her. She turns the bucket over, pats the top and then lifts it up. It's an almost-perfect sandcastle. Alison tries hers but as she lifts the bucket up, the sand falls out into a pile.

"Aw! I didn't do it." Alison complains and Emily moves closer. "That's ok! Jaime said his did that too. I'll help you build your side." The two girls work in silence; Alison filling the bucket up and Emily doing the patting. Once they are done, Emily turns the bucket over and pats the top of it. Then she lifts it up.

"There! See? Now we gots two houses. Now we gotta do the middle." Emily digs around in the bag for the 'castle wall' moldings. She finds two, a short one and a long one, and hands the long one to Alison.

"You make the walls on that side and I'll do this side." The two girls work together until they have made a square out of the molds and two more 'towers' out of the buckets.

"Wow! Look what we did!" Alison beams.

"Cool! Now we need flags for the towers. Stay here and guard the castle; I'll go look for sticks and rocks so we can decorate it!" Alison nods and Emily jumps up. She goes over to the side of the fence that is lined with pine tree and begins picking up rocks and sticks.

She runs back over to the sandbox and dumps the things she found in front of herself and Alison.

"You do the flags and I'll do the rocks. Then, we can dig a mote and make _croc'diles_!"

"Okay!" Alison takes the sticks and begins putting them in the tops of the 'towers'. Then she helps Emily digs around the castle and they drop rocks in the hole as 'crocodiles'.

"Wait!" Emily yells before Alison can stand up. "We hafta make windows so the princesses can see outside!"

"Okay. You do _dat_ side and I can do _dis_ side." Alison says. She carefully takes a stick and pokes at the sand. Her daddy once taught her how to make windows. It was the only thing he did and it was mostly so Alison would leave him alone while he talked on the phone.

"I can't do it, Ali," Emily complains. Alison scoots over to her and takes her hand.

"You gotta do _dis_." She pokes at the sand. "My Daddy teached me how." She says. She pokes at the spot a couple more times and makes a five-year-old version of a square.

"There! See? You did it!" Emily beams at her. "I think we needs more flags." Alison says.

"Yeah! We can put bajillions and bajillions on it so it will be the bestest castle in the _whole kingdom_!"

The two run around the park for several minutes, and after hunting by the tree-lined fence, they find several 'flags' made out of little trigs that still have leaves on them. Alison and Emily stick three 'flags' in one tower, giving another up to six and the others four and five.

Alison turns to Emily and beams. "We did good!"

"Yeah! Let's go my daddy! He can take a picture so I can show my mommy!" Emily runs over to her dad, grabs his hand and drags him over.

"Daddy! Look at our castle!" Emily shouts, pointing to the sand creation.

"Wow! You two did a fantastic job. I'm very proud of you; both of you. I bet that castle is fit for a princess, don't you think?"

"Yeah! We made a _woom_ for Snow White and Cinderella." Emily says.

"And Ariel!" Alison adds, pointing to one of the towers. "This is her room and this is gonna be Aladdin's and _Jasmine's_ room!"

"Wow. I bet all the princesses are happy that you made them their very own rooms."

"Daddy, will take a picture so we can show mommy?" Emily asks.

"Sure, baby. I am going to get the camera and I want both of you to stay right here, understand?"

"Okay, Daddy." Emily agrees with Alison throwing in, "Yes, Mr. Wayne!" Wayne leaves for the car and comes back a few moments later.

"Okay, girls, get around your castle and smile for the camera." … "Say 'cheese'!"

"Cheese!" The girls beam and throw their hands up. Wayne snaps a few pictures and then he puts it back in his pocket.

"All right, ladybug, why don't you put everything back into your bag? I think it's about lunch time and mamma will be wondering where we are."

"Aw…" Emily scrunches up her nose then sighs. "Okay, Daddy. But can we come back tomorrow? _Pleeeaase_ , Daddy?"

Wayne chuckles. "Sure, baby. We can come back tomorrow. Mommy might even be able to come with us. How does that sound?"

"Good!" She turns to Alison. "Ali, are you gonna be here too?"

Alison shrugs. "I don't know. Pro'bly not cause my mommy won't bring me and my daddy is always workin'."

"What if my daddy came and got you? Can we do that, Daddy?"

"Well, I don't know if Alison's mom would like that. She doesn't know me very well and I don't think she'd like someone who is a stranger to her coming and picking up her daughter to take her to the park."

"But what if you go over and tell her your name? Then you won't be a stranger no more! She will know your name is Mr. Wayne and you're my daddy and you'll know her name is Ms. Jessica and she's Ali's mommy."

Wayne thinks about it for a moment and decides it really couldn't hurt to give it a try. He nods. "Okay. But I want you to gather your toys up while I am talking to her, okay? That way we can leave and be home in time for lunch."

"Okay, Daddy." Emily beams and then her and Alison begin gathering up her sand toys. They stack the buckets up and then put the shovels inside with the sand molds. A few minutes later Wayne comes back over. Jessica actually agreed and said he could pick Alison up at 10:30 the next day. The girls will come to the park, have a picnic lunch and then go to Emily's house for a movie and probably naptime.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?"

"Yes, Daddy! I have all my sand toys picked up." Wayne nods.

"Good girl. Now, tell Ali bye and that you'll see her tomorrow. Alison, your mom said I can pick you up at 10:30 a.m., okay? We'll come to the park and have a picnic lunch. Then you can come over and watch a movie with Emily. Does that sound okay to you?"

Alison's eyes sparkle and she nods enthusiastically. "Yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun, Mr. Wayne."

"Well, I'm glad. Now, it's time for us to go, but we will see you at 10:30 sharp tomorrow morning. Goodbye, Alison."

"Bye, Ali!" Emily waves as she and her dad head to the parking lot. They head home where Pam has made a lunch of chicken nuggets, mash potatoes and corn (Emily's favorite). Emily tells her all about her brand new friend and Pam tells her she is very proud of Emily for making Ali feel better when she was upset. She also says that she cannot wait to meet Emily's new friend the next day.

That night, both girls go to bed. Emily's mom and dad read her a story and tuck her in while Alison puts on her favorite pajamas, climbs into bed, and then pulls the covers up to her chin and smiles as she 'tucks' herself in.

Emily and Alison both cannot wait for the next morning and for the following days, weeks and even years that are sure to bring a long, happy friendship to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. Please review and let me know how you liked little Ali and little Em! :)
> 
> Next up: Alison's 6th birthday party.


	3. A & C’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Courtney’s 7th birthday party! You will get to see mini-Ali’s attitude - bossy, wants all the attention, etc., but will mostly be the usual kid b-day fun. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is Tuesday and I am updating as promised. I will update again on Friday and then on Sunday or Monday morning of next week bc I am going to the lake Monday afternoon and do not have WiFi/internet.

**_*A couple of days before A & C's 7th birthday*_ **

A few days before Alison and Courtney's party, the little girls' mom walks into the princess-themed room where they are playing to discuss the last-minute details of said party.

"Alison, sweetheart, come sit by mommy for a minute. You too, Courtney." Jessica says, patting the bed beside her. Alison and Courtney both look over from playing with their Barbie castle. Alison looks skeptical for moment, like she's not sure what her mommy really wants. But, she gets up anyway, and walks over to her bed.

Courtney follows, thinking that if Alison thinks it's ok for her than it's probably ok for herself also.

"What is it, Mom?" Alison asks. Courtney watches with interest waiting for the answer.

"I would like to know what you would like to do for your birthday this year."

Alison looks confusedly at Jessica. For the past five birthdays, it's been a mix between a couple of gifts and a single 'happy birthday, Alison & Courtney', and three to four gifts, a cake and a couple of 'happy birthdays'. Nothing special; like them turning another year older, like the day that signifies it's been another year since they were born, wasn't –isn't– worth celebrating.

Courtney's eyes widen. She can't believe that her mom is actually asking about their birthday. She thought it would be the same as last year: their Nanny Mary putting up decorations, filling out the invitations and throwing them a party, while their brother was at a friends' house or upstairs, and their mom and dad on another business trip.

Alison thinks this, too. They both have been there. They've spent the night at their friends' houses. They've seen their faces light-up when they see their party decorations, a table decorated in princesses or pirates, butterflies or other bugs, rainbows or camo colors, and other themed party stuff. They see their reactions to the big piles of gifts on the table. And their reactions when their mommies and daddies say 'Hey! There's the Birthday Princess (or Birthday Boy)!' and sweep them off their feet for a special birthday morning hug and kiss.

Courtney and Alison wonder why their mommy and daddy never decorate a whole room with a Birthday Banner, streamers, balloons and other decorations. She wonders why their mommy and daddy don't have a certain table set aside with a purple or blue or pink tablecloth, and a 'Birthday Chair', specifically for where the birthday girl or boy will sit. She wonders why their mommy and daddy never have a big pile of presents waiting for them at the end of the table.

But, most of all, they wonder why their mommy and daddy never sweep them off their feet when they enter the kitchen in the morning, yelling out happily, "There's our Birthday Girls! Happy Birthday, Princess Alison and Princess Courtney!" and give them special birthday morning hugs and kisses.

So, here they sit. Courtney sits in awe as does Alison, like both five year olds don't believe this is actually happening. Their mother has asked the question they've been wanting to hear ever since they had understood the actual purpose of a birthday. Both of them heard it, and they are oh, so smart, and they know exactly what was asked. So why can't they seem to give her mom an answer?

"Alison, I'm waiting." Their mother says, slightly impatient. She knows Courtney won't answer, that she'll wait for Alison and just agree. At least she's been around them enough to know that one thing.

Alison snaps out of it and begins to think. Her sister stays quiet, like she, herself, is still trying to process. "Um…may I have a princess birthday? With a princess birthday cake and some bouncy houses? We can have water gun fights, too. And we can wear princess dresses, with pretty rings and necklaces, and have wands and glitter shoes to match, and…" She just can't help it. She's so excited. Courtney just nods in agreement. She feeds off her sister's energy and starts bouncing and smiling in anticipation.

She remembers last year, their fifth birthday party and how Alison had thrown a fit and all the attention had been solely on her. At least Alison picked a princess party for this year, which is what Courtney would have chosen herself.

Their mother nods and smiles, even though it's not completely genuine, and stands from the bed. "If that is what you want, so be it." Alison beams. That means yes! "Please do not make a mess with the toys, Alison. Courtney that goes for you, too." Her mother continues. "We're having company soon."

And with that, Jessica leaves Alison's room.

* * *

  ** _July 18th, 1996._**

**_Alison and Courtney's 7th birthday_ **

* * *

 

Thursday morning, when Alison and Court awake, Alison pops up in bed with a big giant smile on her face. It is her birthday! Today she is 7 years old! That means no more car seats (Alison was small for age and was in a booster seat at 6), no more training wheels, no more "baby" cups, and no more having to stay home when her friends go to sleepovers. Across the hall, Courtney is slowly dragging herself out of bed. Her sister is an early rising, but the other seven-year-old would love to sleep the morning away.

Alison jumps out of bed and runs down the stairs. For a split second, when she comes around the corner to the kitchen, she thinks she'll see her mommy and daddy waiting to give her hugs and kisses.

She frowns and her shoulders sag just a tad when she does not see them. But she doesn't let that stop her. Today, she is going to be happy the whole entire time.

She goes outside and sees people she doesn't know. Some are blowing up the two bounce houses. Then there are some laying out tables with princess tablecloths. Alison tiptoes out onto the porch. She looks back as she hears the sliding doors and notices Courtney.

She points excitedly to the decorations. "Look, Court!" She whispers. "Mamma did do it!"

The two look out, and Courtney beams.

"Oooh...," Courtney beams. "Look at all the pretty princess stuff, Ali!"

They see the tables also have wands, princess crowns and little goodie bags. Hanging on the porch railing are several little princess dress-up outfits. Ariel, Cinderella, Snow White…Alison gasps as she sees her favorite: Sleeping Beauty.

"Oh, look, Ali!" Courtney exclaims. "They have Snow White!"

They all have matching shoes–that are sparkly–and some have their white gloves. This all looks so much fun! Alison can't wait for her friends to get here so they can all play and have a good time.

Soon, Alison and Courtney are being called inside for breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Courtney! Happy birthday, Alison!" Mary exclaims as the twins walk into the kitchen. She sits two plates down. One has French toast with syrup and chocolate milk, the other two pancakes with a whip cream smile. Both have a side of strawberries. The famous Dilaurentis birthday breakfast.

After that, the girls go upstairs to change, and brush their teeth and hair. Once they are done with all of that, Alison sits on the couch for a couple of hours watching her favorite cartoons, while Courtney goes outside to look at the decorations some more. It's only 9:30 and their guests aren't due to arrive until 11:30, just in time for lunch.

The doorbell rings, and Alison jumps up, eager to see who it is. She frowns when she notices

Alison hears the doorbell ring and jumps off the couch. She swings it open and beams as she sees her friends, Elizabeth, Anna and Nicole. They all live within a few blocks of each other, so Beth's mom carpooled them here.

"Hi Beth!" Alison says happily, while Courtney says, "Hi, Anna and Nic!"

"Hi, Ali! Hi, Courty!" They all beam back. "Happy birthday!"

"Girls, why don't we come inside?" Beth's mom, Susan, says.

"Yeah, come in! You can put my presents outside. Come on, I'll show you!" Alison says, moving aside to let her guests in.

"Miss Susan, my mom and dad aren't here, but my nanny is in the kitchen if you wanna see her." Alison tells the older woman.

"Okay, sweetie. Thank you." Susan makes her to the kitchen, frowning at the younger blonde's words. Her mother and father aren't here? On their daughter's birthday of all days?

"Wow!" Anna exclaims when she steps out the back and sees her friend's backyard. Bounce houses, princess dresses and accessories, a place for them to have water gun fights. "This is so cool, Ali!"

"Yeah, Alison! This is cool!" Then Beth spots the water guns. "Oh! Can we play with your water guns?"

"I don't know." Alison shrugs. "We hafta ask my nanny." Alison runs inside and comes back a few moments later. Her nanny had said yes. The little girls head to the bathroom to change and, just as they are coming out, Mary, Alison's nanny, informs Emily has arrived.

Alison takes off in that direction, and skids to a half when she sees her new best friend. "Emmy!" She squeals, throwing her arms around the brunette's neck.

Emily giggles and hugs back. "Hi, Ali! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Emmy. Hi, Mr. Wayne!" She greets the other girl's father.

"Hello, Alison. Happy birthday. Where should I put you present?"

"Outside on the present table. Can Emily come with us, Mr. Wayne? We're playing with my water guns!"

"Sure. Go on, Em. I'll be out there in just a moment." The group of girls run off to the backyard.

"Emmy, this is my sister Courtney." Alison says, introducing her new, brunette friend to her twin sister. "She's my twin sister, and she's turning 7 today, too!"

"Awesome! Hi, Courtney! My name is Emily Marie Fields!" Ever since she could memorize her full name, and learned to write it last year, she's been telling people it when introducing herself. "Happy birthday!"

Ali's lookalike grins. "Hi, Emily! Come on! Let's go to the backyard.!"

By the time all the water guns are filled, pink for the girls and blue for the boys, three more kids have arrived. Who knew Alison could be this popular?

The kids split into two teams: team one, which consist of Emily, Alison, Anna and Nicole. And team two, which has Beth, Danielle, Jess and Amanda.

The girls all line up facing each other in the middle of the yard. Then they take off, spaying one another and trying to get to the porch, bounce houses, and the trees which are the 'bases'.

Emily squeals as she is almost hit by Beth. She takes off to the tree, hiding behind and using it as a shield, while trying to spray Beth and Jess.

"Ali, help!" She yells and Alison runs over, giggling.

"Don't worry, Emmy! I'll help! You get Beth and I'll get Jessica!" the two girls start shooting and Beth squeals before running away. Emily and Alison follow them.

"You can't get us!" Anna yells to Dani and Amanda. She runs to the porch and jumps onto one of the steps.

"Ha! I'm on base! You can't get me now!" Across the yard, Alison is cornering Jessica.

Alison spray some water and hits Jess in the arm.

"Jess, I got you!" She cheers. "You're out! You hafta go sit on the porch now."

"Hey! That's not fair; I couldn't get away! You twapped me, Ali." Jessica says, her hands on her hips.

"So? I still say you're out. Go sit on the porch."

"No, Ali. That's not how the game works. It just means you hit me." The brunette six-year-old says, folding her arms and waiting for the 'Alison tantrum' to make a show.

"Yes, huh. It's my birthday so I make the rules." Alison says, also folding her arms. She steps closer to Jessica.

"No you don't. It's not fair that way. 'Cause if we do it your way, then everyone but you will get out, and then it won't be fair!" Jess doesn't yell it, but she does say it with emphasis, remembering how Alison's 'games' worked on the playground.

"It is too fair! If you get hit, then you're out. It's my party and my birthday, so what I say goes." Alison gives a little shove.

Jessica shoves her back, causing her to stumble. "I don't wanna play with you if you're gonna be a big meanie!" Jessica yells. "I'm going home!" the little brunette storms off towards the porch after throwing down her water gun. The other little girls stop their own playing to watch the argument.

When she sees her twin is leaving, Amanda throws her own gun down and runs over. "Wait for me, Jess!" She calls. "I want to come, too!"

"No! Amanda, you're stayin' here. If Jessica wants to be a crybaby and leave, then let'er." Alison huffs.

Jessica turns from putting her shoes on and sees that her sister has stopped walking over. "Come on, 'Manda! Who's it gonna be? You're sister or her?" Amanda turns to Alison and shrugs.

"Sorry, Ali." The six-year-old says. "But sissies go over friends." With that, the little blonde runs to the porch and grabs her own shoes. Then the two go inside where their big brother is waiting. He heard everything, and decides not to question when the two girls ask to go home even before cake and ice cream.

Outside, Alison huffs and turns back to the other girls.

She doesn't say anything, and neither do they, but Emily does come over and suggests playing in the bounce houses while lunch is being grilled –hamburgers and hot dogs.

"Race ya to the jumpy houses!" Beth yells and then she takes off. She, Anna, Nicole and Dani go to one while Emily and Ali race each other to second one.

"Em, watch me do a flip!" Alison says, bouncing in the air. She jumps a couple of times and then does a front flip.

"Wow! That's cool, Ali! Watch me!" Emily bounces on her knees a little and then does a somersault.

"Cool. I can do that too." Alison copies her and they both grin.

After about ten more minutes of playing, the girls are called over to each. Everyone enjoys a lunch of hamburgers, hot dogs, and juice boxes.

"Nana, when can we put on our dresses?" Alison asks.

"Well, do you all want to put them on now?" Mary asks her. Alison nods and she, Courtney, and her friends race upstairs to Alison's room. Danielle's older sister, Julie, helps the girls into their dresses, and then slips their crowns on. She makes sure everyone has their pretend high heel shoes on before herding the girls back downstairs. Alison goes over to the table and sits, the other girls gathering around her.

"Okay, girls." Mary calls out. "Time for presents. I want you all to go and get the present your brought, then we'll go in a circle and you can give Alison her gifts.

The little girls all pile around, Emily being the closest. "Here, Ali." She says, holding up a blue and white polka dotted wrapped present. "This is from me!"

Alison opens it and beams when she sees it's a small scrapbook. She opens it up and flips through the pages. It has the photos of the sandcastle the two girls made, photos of their first, and second, sleepover which includes making ice cream sundaes, playing in the pool and catching fireflies. It also has when they spent Fourth of July weekend together, them at the fireworks tent, and then playing with sparklers, confetti and watching the fireworks display in town.

"Cool! Thanks, Emmy!" Alison beams at her friend. For the next ten minutes, the little girl opens up her presents from her friends.

"Here is a present from me, Ali!" Dani says, holding up a box. Alison thanks her and then tears into it. It a friendship-bracelet making kit. It comes with different colored beads that have letters and symbols on them, and different colored string.

"Wow! This is so cool! I get to make my very own brwacelets."

"Yeah, and then we can match!" Dani smiles holding up her arm, which has a pink friendship bracelet on it.

"Open mine next, Ali!" Anna says, holding out a bag. Alison opens it and pulls out a pretty blue short-sleeve shirt. It has hearts and sparkles on it and is just the right shade to make Alison's eyes pop.

"Oh, it's so pwetty, Anna! Thank you!" Alison continues to open all the presents, some girls getting her two, one that is the main size, and then a little, miniature box or bag.

She receives some pretty outfits, along with the blue sparkly shirt, some play jewelry with a makeup bag that has pretend makeup in it. She also receives a couple of princess movies, three different Scooby-Doo movies, and a $10 gift card for Toys 'R Us from Mary.

"Wow! I got so many pwesents! Thank you everyone! I love them!"

"You're welcome, Ali." "You're welcome, Alison!" The girls call back.

Then, Courtney gets to open her presents. The first one is from Dani. It's a little art set; markers, crayons, a notebook, and a new coloring book.

"Wow! This is so cool! Thanks, Dani! Now I have a brand new princess coloring book! Look, Nanny Mary!"

Next are some clothes. She gets a couple of outfits that match Alison's, and a few shirts, shorts, and sandals that are purple and sparkly.

"Oh, look what Nic got me, Nanny Mary! The sandals that light up! They're pink and purple, and very sparkly! These are cool; thank you, Nicole!"

Then she receives some Scooby-Doo movies as well.

Where Alison received Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf and Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Courtney received Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers and Scooby-Doo! In Arabian Nights.

Courtney gasps and her eyes sparkle when she rips opens the package and finds, "Scooby and the Boo Brothers! You did get it, Nanny Mary! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Mary chuckles a bit and smiles back, "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Courtney opens a few more presents. She loves to go shopping, so she received a few more outfits than Alison did, and a $15 gift-card to her favorite clothing store.

"Open mine next, Courtney!" Anna says, handing her a bag. She takes it and opens it, grinning at what's inside.

"Oh, you got me the new Barbie and Ken! Thanks, Anna!"

"You're welcome, Courtney." Anna grins.

"Here are your presents from Jess and Amanda, Court." Mary hands her two bags that are identical to each other.

Next, Mary brings the girls over to the table for cake and ice cream. Alison sits at the head of the table, and Mary places the cake in front of her.

It's a pink princess cake with "Happy 7th Birthday, Alison!" written on it. There's a pink, sparkly #7 candle that Mary lights.

The other one is a purple Princess Snow White cake. It has "Happy 7th Birthday, Courtney!" written in light purple icing. There is also a #7 candle on it that is purple. Courtney will get hers lit after Alison.

"Okay, is everyone ready? 1…2…3…

 _Happy Birthday to you,_  
_Happy Birthday to you!_  
_Happy Birthday dear Alison Grace;_  
_Happy Birthday to you!"_

Alison makes a wish and blows out the candles, her guest clapping and cheering for her.

"What did ya wish for?" Emily asks.

"Silly, Emmy. If you tell you, then it won't come true!" Alison says, smiling at her new best friend.

"All right, everyone. Now it's Courtney's turn. You ready, Court-Court?"

"Yes!" Courtney beams as she bounces on her heels. Mary lights the candle and then they begin singing for Courtney,

 _"Happy Birthday to you,_  
_Happy Birthday to you!_  
_Happy Birthday dear Courtney Faith;_  
_Happy Birthday to you!"_

Everyone cheers and claps as she makes a wish ~I wish Ali was nicer to me~ and blows out the candle.

Mary slices the cake and dishes out the ice cream. The kids enjoy the cake and ice cream that's topped with sprinkles and cherries.

After a while, the guests start to leave. Wayne decides Emily can spend the night and goes home to the little girl her overnight bag.

That night, the three girls lay in Alison's canopy bed, Courtney wanting to stay close to her new best friend.

"Did you have a fun birthday, Ali?" Emily asks.

"Yep! It was the funniest, Emmy." Alison smiles. "What about you, sissy?" She asks Courtney, who's on her other side.

"Yes, I had lots'a fun, today. Good night, Emmy. Good night, Ali."

"Night, Court! Night-night, Emmy."

"Night-night, Ali! Good night, Court!" The three fall asleep that night, curled up together, all with big smiles on their faces, and all exhausted from their day of play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some of the usual fun. Please review and let me know what you thought. :)
> 
> Next Up: Mommy, I Made a New Friend - The girls tell of their first day of school.


	4. Mommy, I Made a New Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little kids have finally met each their. They tell their parents about their first day of first-grade and all about their new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters including Courtney Dilaurentis.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Rating: K+

* * *

_**September 8th, 1996** _  
_**3:15 p.m.** _

* * *

**_*Rosewood Elementary*_ **

At exactly 3:15 p.m. Monday afternoon, six first-grader, –three brunette and three blonde-haired, blue-eyed girls– sat with the rest of the group of children in the Car Riders group. It's been a busy and hectic day, with getting the kids settled, learning new names, getting the extra classroom supplies put away, and making sure everyone was all set.

The kids are currently playing hopscotch with a few spare pieces of chalk that the duty teacher gave them. After a while, the groups start too thin out from kids leaving, until everyone but Hanna, Luke, and few other 2nd and 4th graders are left. Finally, Hanna and Luke's mom and dad pull up and they jump up, grabbing their bags before skipping to the car.

* * *

_***Marin Residence*** _

Later that night, at dinner Tom and Ashley sit and listen as Lucas tells all about his first day of third grade. Then it's Hanna's turn. She beams as she remembers meeting the girls. She smiles as she remembers how her new friend Emily helped her tie her shoes at recess and shared her crayons during free time, and how Spencer knew how to count all the way up to 25 in French and 15 in Spanish, and how Aria could draw really pretty pictures.

"Mommy, guess what happened today!"

"What happened today, baby?"

I made five new friends!" Hanna answers excitedly while Lucas rolls his eyes.

"Really, Hannie? Five friends? I bet four of them are imaginary." Lucas teases, remembering all Hanna's imaginary friends and their names from the year before. Hanna did everything with her friends; they had their own dinner plate, their own seat in the car, they played games with Hanna.

Hanna frowns at him as does Tom.

"Lucas, don't tease your sister." Tom chides his son. "You've made more than one friend on the first day before, and it isn't nice to tease her about imaginary friends. If I remember correctly, you had one when you were Hanna's age." He turns to Ashley. "What was his name, honey? Barbie? Bunny?"

Lucas scowls. "His name was Bobby, and I don't believe in him anymore. Imaginary friends are for babies, anyways. And I'm not a baby. I'm eight years old and I can almost do all the grown up stuff you can do."

"Well, then, Hanna is still young enough for an imaginary friend. And there is nothing wrong with it. If I hear of you teasing again, you'll have no Gameboy for two weeks."

"Dad! That's not fair! Two weeks just 'cause I teased Hanna about being a baby? That's so dumb!" Lucas scowls even more, upset, and Tom opens his mouth to give him a piece of his mind. Ashley sighs, and holds up a hand.

"Boys, please! Let's have a nice, calm, family dinner, and let Hanna finish telling us about her day. Hanna, you may continue."

"Well, Emily, Alison and her twin sister, Courtney, are in my room, which is Miss Rose's room, but Spencer and Aria are in Miss Bridget's room. We played together on the merry-go-round, and the slide, and the monkey bars, and the jungle gym at recess!"

"Wow! Daddy and I are very proud of you, sweetie." Ashley tells her. "I'm glad you two had so much fun today."

* * *

**_*Hastings Residence*_ **

"Mommy!" Spencer yells as she runs into the kitchen with Melissa on her heals. The first and third graders find their parents in the den, watching a movie and waiting for them to get home. They rode the bus today because Spencer wanted to ride and see what it felt like so Mel volunteered to ride with her because she knows the older kids love to pick on the elementary children.

"Mom, Daddy, guess what! I made five new friends today! Their names are Aria –she's in my class– and Emily, Hanna and Alison and her twin sister, Courtney. They're in Miss Rose's room. We had so much fun! Aria can draw really, really well, and she drew a picture of her family. Miss Bridget put it up on the board and said it was the pretest picture she's ever seen. And Emily says she can swim really, really good too. Hanna knows how to jump rope, and she's gonna brings hers to school tomorrow so she can teach me, and Alison is kind of mean and I don't think I'll like her, but when she was mean to Hanna, Emily told her to stop, and she did! Like Emily was the boss of her or something! Her sister, Courtney, is different than her. She's quiet and nice, and minds her own business. But then we played outside at recess and we ran around and had so much fun! We played tag, and house, and even freeze tag which was a lot of fun, too! In the morning, during the time where we told our name and one special thing about us, Aria said she likes to draw and she can even draw really cool looking flowers and really pretty pictures of her baby brother, Mike, who is four years old and in preschool. And Emily told me that she told her class that she likes to swim and her daddy is in Afghanistan and Hanna says she likes playing with her American Girl Dolls. Alison didn't say much. I think she may be snobby, but Emily keeps her "in check" and makes sure she doesn't say anything mean, or rude, or hateful, and that she makes her say 'sorry' if does say something like that. Courtney says she like watching princess movies and she can count in French!" Spencer finally takes a breath after saying all of that in nearly one big breath.

"Wow," Peter says, smiling at his youngest daughter. "It sounds like you had a wonderful day, sweetheart. I am very happy, and very proud that you made so many friends today, Spence."

"So am I, sweetheart." Veronica agrees. "It sounds like you had fun with your new friends."

"I did! I think we are going to be best friends forever! Even Alison and I, because I like a challenge, and I think she is going to be the biggest of all the girls. Aria and I even made up a special name for just the two of us. You wanna hear it?"

"Sure, let's hear what your special name is." Mel smiles at her baby sister's excitement and for once, she doesn't mind sitting back and letting Spencer have all their mom and dad's attention.

Telling about her first day of third grade can wait, she decides as she listens to Spencer begin to tell about the special name she and Aria, and her other friends picked out specially for them.

"Okay! Me and her decided that we wanted to be called "Team Sparia" because we are best friends and she is the only friend I have in my class. Emmy and Hannie and Alison say it's a good name too! We even made one up for Ali and Emmy. They're "Team Emison". That's the E-m-i from Emily and s-o-n from Alison! Hannie and I are "Team Spanna". You take the S-p from my name and the a-n-n-a from Hanna's and you get "Spanna". We haven't thought of anyone else's "Team" names yet, though."

After Spencer gets done with her share of her day, the attention moves on to Melissa and Spencer goes to her room to get ready for dinner and her bath, and then for reading a chapter from the book she is currently reading.

* * *

**_*Fields' Residence*_ **

Over at Emily's house, Pam is getting ready to talk to her husband on the phone. They set aside a time for Emily to talk to her dad, and right now the little girl is brushing her teeth. She's ate dinner, took a bath and currently has spaceship pajamas on.

"Em, come say hi to daddy!" Pam calls and the tiny brunette comes running down the stairs. Pam puts the phone on speaker, and sits at the table with Emily on her lap.

"Hi, Daddy!" She shouts happily and Wayne chuckles over the phone.

"Hi, Emmy!" He gives back an equal amount of enthusiasm. "How was your first day of first grade, my big girl?"

"It was fantastic!" Emily answers gleefully and again Wayne chuckles.

"That's great, baby! Can you tell me something really special that happened today?"

"Yeah, Daddy guess what! I made five new friends today!" Emily says excited and Wayne smiles over the phone.

"You did, baby?" He confirms, and he hears an enthusiastic 'uh-huh' from his baby girl. "Daddy is so proud of you, baby girl. So, so very proud. Why don't you tell me all about your friends, huh? What are their names?"

"Okay! Well, first is Hanna. She's really pretty! She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's in my class. Then there is Ali! Do you remember Ali, Daddy? We met her at the park! She and Court are in my classroom with me, Daddy! Isn't that cool?"

"Yes, that is very cool, baby." Wayne answers honestly. He's glad the little blonde that Emily instantly took a liking to over the summer is in the same room as her, so that they can stay friends throughout first grade.

"Well, then there are Aria and Spencer. Aria is short, so she needs help reaching the monkey bars. But I helped her, Daddy, and Spencer is super tall so she helped her too, and Aria made all the way across the monkey on her first try! Spence and Ari are in Ms. Bridget's room."

"Wow, honey. It sounds like you had a fantastic first day, and I am very proud of you for making so many friends."

Emily and Pam talk for a little bit more with Wayne before he has to go. Emily takes a bathroom break and then it's story and bedtime for the little girl. She gets comfy in her pink Princess canopy bed, and Pam starts in on Emily's favorite book: Goodnight, Moon.

* * *

_***** _ **_Montgomery Residence*_ **

At the Montgomery house, dinner conversation is filled with Mike telling all about how he is the line leader in his classroom, how they have a fish that the kids collectively name Tiger, and how they had cookies and milk for snack.

After Mike tells about his day, it is finally Aria's turn. The little first grader is thrilled to tell all about her new friends. Just like the other girls, Aria give a play-by-play about her day with her friends, whose room they're in, and what each girl can do.

"Spence is super tall! She can reach the monkey bars all on her own! She likes to read a lot of books, too, and she can even read books from second grade! Emmy is really nice. She has long brown hair and really pretty eyes and she says she can swim like a fish! Can we invite her over to go swimming in our pool, Mamma?"

"Sure, sweetie. We'll talk to her mom and dad, okay?"

"No, you'll hafta talk to her Mamma cause her Daddy is in Afgan'stan."

"Oh, ok. We'll talk to her mom then."

"Okay! Well, Spence is in my class with Ms. Bridget. And Emmy, Hanna and Ali and her sister, Courtney – they're twins – are in Ms. Rose's room! Hanna and Ali and Court all have blonde hair and blue eyes, except Ali's hair is super curly. Court's is really straight. Hanna likes to draw like me and she can even jump rope! She's gonna bring hers to school tomorrow and show me and Spence how to do it! Ali is kinda mean. She likes to pick on the kids and she even made a little kindergartener cry when she made them get off the swings! But Emmy stopped her and told her to be nice, and she even made Ali say 'sorry' to the kid. And she did! Then she gave the swing back to him and we went to the slides and played. Court is quiet. I think I'll like her. She isn't mean to kids like Ali is."

"Wow, it sounds like you had a great day. I'm so glad you made so many friends, honey. You're going to have a great year in first grade." Ella tells her with a kiss to the forehead.

After talking a little bit more, it gets close to Mike's bedtime, so Ella gives him a bath before reading a story to the worn out preschooler. Aria gets to stay up half an hour later than Mike, so after her bath and laying out clothes and brushing her teeth, she settles down on the could to finish the Princess movie she has started the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The girls have finally met each. Please review and let me know what you thought. After the next chapter, we will skip ahead to October. :)
> 
> Next Up: I Made a New Friend - Alison's version of this chapter.


	6. Carving Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids carve pumpkins for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa: 8 years old (going on 9).  
> Little Kids: 6-7 years old.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Rating: K+
> 
> Here is the chapter I was supposed to have up Monday. I forgot to post it before I left for the lake and then when I went to McDonald’s on Tuesday, they didn’t have WiFi!

* * *

**_October 26th, 1996_ **

* * *

  _ ***Hastings household***_

"Ew! It's all slimy!" Hanna shrieks as she takes a handful of pumpkin guts. "It feels slimy and gross!" Then she giggles. "It's like I'm takin' all his guts out!"

"Emmy, put your hands in there!" Aria squeals. Emily sticks her hand in and pulls some seeds and guts out. The girls are over at Spencer's house. They have five pumpkins they are carving for Halloween next week. Melissa has hers already emptied of guts and seeds and has drawn the face that she wants carved and is now helping Spencer's with her.

"Ew! This is gross, sissy." Spencer says, plopping down a handful of goo.

"Just make sure you get it all," Mel says. "and then you can draw your face on."

"This is so icky!" Hanna complains again as she purposely squishes a handful of guts between her fingers. "It feels like I'm squishin' the punkie's brain!" She squeals and Spencer giggles.

"Yeah! Look, Mel! I'm squishing the pumpkin's brain!" She squeezes the handful between her fingers and holds it up to Melissa's face.

"Gross, Spence! Don't do that. Just put it in the bowl." The eight-year-old says and Spencer sticks her tongue out at her.

"You're no fun, sissy. Live a little, 'kay? Have some fun; you're only young once." She says and Mel raises an eyebrow at her little sister while Peter and Veronica try to not to show their laughter.

"This is so gwoss!" Aria makes a face while squeezing the guts and seeds between her finger. Her words are slurred due to her newly missing top tooth, and it's making her linger on the 's' sounds. "Look, Sspencie! It's sslimy!" She holds out the handful to Spencer who takes it and makes a face also.

"Daddy! Feel it! It's like a monster's slim!" Peter hesitantly walks over, taking the handful and squishing it in his hands as the girls watch closely, giggling at his face.

"Yep, that's slimy alright." He says and he plops it down in the bowl.

"What are you gonna draw, Ali?" Emily asks. She plops down another handful. "I'm going to draw a smilie face! It's gonna have eyes and a nose, a smile with teeth!"

"That's dumb! I'm gonna draw a scary. It's going to have mean eyes and pointy teeth."

"Now Alison," Veronica scolds. "That isn't very nice to say. If Em wants to have a smilie face on her pumpkin, that's perfectly fine. But I don't want to hear you calling anyone else's ideas dumb. That's mean and it might hurt Emmy's feeling. You don't want that, do you?"

"No, Aunt Veronica. I don't like it when Emmy is sad." Veronica nods along. She's beginning to understand that Alison is a sweetheart when you get to know her. Not many people get that chance and their first opinion of her, whether it be how she acts in supermarket or when she is at the park, is that she is a spoiled brat who is used to getting her way.

The girls' moms and dads, however, have gotten the chance to see her soft side. They've noticed she is very protective towards her friends, she enjoys marathoning princess movies like any other seven-year-old little girl, and playing tag or make-believe in the backyard, and that even when she is arguing with Spencer, her words hold no malice or threat, making it merely two kids arguing over something.

"I know you don't, and that why you need to try to think of how your words might make someone feel before you say them, okay? That way, you won't make any of your friends or anyone else sad. Do you understand?" She asks in a semi-stern voice to show she is trying to get Alison to understand instead of just listen to what she is saying. The little blonde nods and quickly apologizes to Emily.

"I'm sorry, Emmy. You can draw a smilie face if you want too. Maybe Uncle Peter will even cut out a tongue for you!"

"Yeah! Can you, Uncle Peter, can you? I want my smilie face to have a tongue!"

"Well, I sure can try," Peter tells the little girl. "Are you finished cleaning it out?"

"Yes. I gots all the guts and seeds and slimy stuff out." Emily tells him, sliding her pumpkin over to her friend's dad.

"Alrighty then, one smilie face with a tongue sticking out coming right up." Peter gets to work, and the other girls abandon their own pumpkin to watch in awe as Peter flawlessly cuts a smilie face with two eyes, a crooked nose, and a smile with the tongue out into the pumpkin.

"Wow, Daddy! That's so cool! Can you teach me how to do that too?" Spencer asks.

"Well, baby, I could, but you're just a tad bit too young. Tell you what, the Halloween that you are in 4th grade, and about to turn 10 years old, I'll teach you how to do it yourself. How does that sound?"

"Okay! I can't wait!"

Everyone works in silence fore few minutes, before Emily speaks up.

"I wish Court was here. I bet she would have lots of fun doin' this."

"Yeah," Alison agrees, because even though she fights with her sister a lot, she still loves her and hates that she had an upset tummy so she couldn't come over. "If that dumb kid had stayed up, my sissy wouldn't be sick right now." She frowns.

"Let's try to use a nicer word, Alison. If the little girl or boy came to school, it's probably because their parents sent them."

"But why would a kid come to school if they're sick?" Aria asks with her nose scrunched up. "My mamma keeps me home when I don't feel good. I can't even get out of bed and play with my toys! I hafta rest all day!"

"Well, sometimes parents make mistakes," Veronica chimes in, deciding not to reprimand Alison for using the word again. She kind of agrees, anyway. Why would a parent send their child to school if they were sick, especially one that was sick with the stomach bug?

"Let's just not think about it, okay?" She continues. "Let's finish our pumpkins so Uncle Peter can carve them."

After another five minutes everyone is finished.

Peter tells them to be thinking of what face they want as he begins with Spencer and Melissa's pumpkin. Mel does the traditional 'scary" face, while Spencer does one with a crooked smile.

"I want mine to have teeth!" Aria says and Hanna agrees. "Yeah, I want mine to have two teethes on top, and one on bottom." Peter goes around to each girl, giving "spooky" faces and "toothy" smile faces.

Eventually they get done, and Peter and Veronica clean the table of the "insides" and newspaper while the girls go wash their hands. When they get back downstairs, each girl gets beside their pumpkin and Veronica snaps a photo. Then they all gather around and get a group picture.

"Okay, now, we are going to go put these outside. Mel, Spence, you can take yours and show daddy where you want them. Alison, Emily, Hanna and Aria, do you want your pumpkin to be here, or do you want to take them home with you?"

"I want to take it home so I can show my mommy." Aria says.

"Yeah, I wanna show my mom and I can show daddy when he skypes us tomorrow night!" Emily says excitedly.

"I wanna leave mine here 'cause mamma is going to let me and Luke carve pumpkins at home!" Hanna smiles.

"Okay, well, do you need help carrying yours outside?"

"No, it's small so I can do it by myself!" The little blonde carefully picks up her semi-small pumpkin and meets Peter at the door where he takes it so she can show him where she wants to put it.

"Alison, what about you? Do you want to take your pumpkin home?"

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugs because she knows that only nanny Mary decorates the house and her mom and dad probably won't care about her pumpkin. Mary does some decorating inside, putting lights up and sticky spiders on the windows. She puts creepy signs up that look like gravestones in the front yard and tries her best to give Jason, Alison, and Courtney a good Halloween.

"Okay, well, tomorrow, you can ask Uncle Peter to help you carry it home, okay? I bet Nanny Mary would love to see it." She tells her and Alison nods. "Now, why don't you girls go change clothes, and then you can go out to the barn and play?"

The kids cheer and race each other upstairs (with Veronica reminding them not to run on the stairs), before they race each other out to the barn. Melissa goes too, so she can keep an eye on them and watch the movie she had started earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. A short and sweet chapter about carving pumpkins. Please reviews! I would love to know what you thought. :)
> 
> Up next: Happy Halloween - The kids go trick or treating.  
> Then: Spanna Hangout Day.


	7. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids celebrate their very first Halloween together by going trick-or-treating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Rating: K+
> 
> I'm heading to the lake again tomorrow! Probably won't back til Friday or Saturday, and if I go anywhere, I will try to do another chapter in a few days.
> 
> Also, the kids go trick-or-treating on the Sunday before Halloween because Halloween in this year (1996) fell on a Wednesday. :)

* * *

_**October 27th, 1996** _

* * *

_***Hastings Household*** _

The next day, around 5:00 p.m. the moms, dads and little girls (plus Mike and Lucas) gather back at Spencer's house to dress up. They've decided to hit the houses early since all the kids are under 10 and get tired very quickly, even Mel and the older kids.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Ella hears Mike squeal as he bounces down the staircase. She smiles at him all dressed up. He's going as a puppy dog this year. Mike has on a brown one-piece puppy costume. It has a tail on the back and little glove that attach to the sleeves and cover his hands. They look like little "paws" when pulled over his tiny little hands.

"Mommy, look what Aunt 'Ronica did!" He points to his face, where Veronica has painted his nose black with some freckles across his cheeks and nose. "And lookie!" He pulls up the hood of his costume. The little brown, floppy ears on top complete the costume.

"Wow! I wonder where my baby boy, Mike, went? All I see is this nice little puppy. What is your name, puppy dog?" She asks playfully.

"I'm not really a puppy, Mamma!" Mike grins. "It's me! Michael Vincent Montgom'ry!"

"Oh! That's right. Silly me! Why don't you come over here and you can show me how good you are at being a puppy?" She picks up her camera and takes some pictures before deciding to wait for Aria to get done, so she can get some of both of them

Aria bounds down the stairs next. Her costume is handmade. She is going as an artist this year. Ashley and Veronica surprised her with a blank, white apron and little artist hat earlier. They bought a bunch of fabric markers, glitter glue, and other art accessories.

Aria decorated her apron with the markers. The little artist drew a landscape that has flowers on it, a hill with a house atop it and her family and friends playing on the swing set, slides and monkey bars. Across the top, her name is written in a pretty blue glitter glue. She asked Mel to write it for her because she is learning cursive in 3rd grade and is already pretty good at it.

The reason Aria stayed upstairs was so Veronica could help her paint her hands. She then had the little first-grader wipe the paint off onto the apron to make it look as if she realistically just got done painting. She then dabbed the excess paint off with a towel, still leaving some on her hands. Next, Veronica got a toothbrush, dipped it in the paint, and ran her thumb across the bristles sending specks of paint onto Aria's face. She also decided to let Aria wear her paint-stained sweatpants from earlier.

Now, Aria looks like a real artist.

"Mamma, look at me! Whatd'ya think?" She spins around, showing Ella her apron and little artist's hat.

"Oh, my." Ella says. "Aria, baby, you look beautiful. Byron, honey, look at our little artist." Byron smiles his daughter.

"You do look very pretty, baby girl. I think you chose a wonderful costume to dress up in." Aria beams at that. Spencer and Melissa come down next.

"Uncle Byron, Uncle Tom! Auntie Ash, Aunt Ella, look at us!" Mel exclaims excitedly. "We match!"

Spencer is dressed as a nurse. She has on a nurse hat/coat combination. She has a clipboard with a piece of paper and pen attached to her with a safety pin. This will act as a patient "chart". Mel has on a Doctor's coat with scrubs underneath and a cute little blue "scrub cap". She has a stethoscope, reflex checker, eye light and tongue depressor in a little doctor's kit that slips into her pocket. On the pocket of her coat by her shoulder, she has an ink pen and a light pen along with her name "Dr. Melissa Hastings" sewed onto it.

"Wow! Look at that! We have very own doctor _and_ nurse." Ashley says as she grins. "I guess we know who to call when we feel sick. What are your names, doctor and nurse?"

"My name is Nurse Spencer!" Spencer says proudly. "And sissy's name is Doctor Hastings."

"Well, hello, Nurse Spencer and Doctor Hastings." She says, "I'll be sure to give you a call"

"Okay!" The girls grin and go about tickling Mike to get to smile while Ella takes a picture of them with Aria and the little boy. Emily and Hanna get done next. They also match, with Hanna is cloak and cape dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and Emily in a grey one-piece that looks close to Mike's costume, except hers is in the design of the Big Bad Wolf.

Alison and Courtney are dressed alike also. Alison is going as the Wicked Witch of the West, and Court is Glenda the Good Witch.

"You girls look beautiful!" Ella says to Courtney and Alison as they walk down the stairs "Wow, you guys did a good job picking those costumes out, girls."

"Thanks, Auntie Ella," Courtney says shyly. "I liked Glenda 'cause she's the good witch and she isn't mean to Dorothy."

"Well, I like Glenda, too," Ella agrees. "So, I especially like your costume."

"Hey! What about me?" Alison says with her hands on her hips. When Ella turns to address the little girl, Courtney rolls her eyes. She can't even have one night without her sister vying for everyone's attention.

Courtney huffs and Alison looks over at her. She sees her sister going to where Melissa is showing the others the things in her doctor's it. She places her hands on her hips and adopts the famous "Alison-Sass-Face".

"What?" Alison says, knowing her sister will know what she is talking about.

"Nothing, Alison. Just…you don't always hafta get the attention." Courtney turns away then, remembering what their Nanny Mary said: 'no fighting tonight, girls, or you won't have any TV time for the week.'

"Well, maybe if you didn't try to better all the time, then I would get attention." Alison sasses.

Courtney whirls around at that and looks right at Alison, pushing what Mary told them out of her mind as she says, "I don't! You're the one that came down and had to have Auntie Ella look at you! All she said was that she liked my costume, but you didn't like that she was looking at mine first and not yours and so you had to butt in!"

"Yeah, well, Auntie Ella still likes my costume the most!" Alison says back.

"No, she doesn't! 'Cause Auntie Ella is nice and she always gives equals." Courtney tells her, referring to when Ella had said she doesn't have a favorite and that she likes each child the same amount.

"Alright, girls, that enough!" Ella says, breaking the girls up. "Alison, Courtney is right. I was just admiring her costume first, _but_ I was getting to you. I like both your costumes the same because they are both very pretty. You have to learn to share a person's attention, sweetie, because you can't always have all of it."

"Now, we are going to split into two groups. Group one has Aunt Ashley, Aunt Veronica and Uncle Peter, and group two has Uncle Byron, me and Aunt Pam. Please gather around in the group you want to go in."

Aria, Melissa and Spencer gather around with Lucas in group one. Group two has Emily and Hanna, Mike and Alison and Court.

Luke is going as a Zombie. He has a shirt and pants combo that are torn and ripped, and stained with "blood". His face has been painted so it looks scarred and has pieces of "rotting" flesh on it

After everyone is dressed, the kids gather around for pictures. They get combo pictures, Emily & Hanna, Spence & Mel, Aria & Mike, then group pictures, all girls and both boys, etc. before they finally decide they have enough and head out.

* * *

They go a couple of rounds through the neighborhood. First is a stop at an older couple's house. They've gone all-out with the decorations, several Jack-o'-Lanterns and lights.

"Trick or trick!" The girls yell as soon as the door and the older lady smiles. She hands out the candy as she says,

"Well, what do we have here? An artist, oh and Little Red Riding Hood with the Wolf. I see the Wicked Witch and Glenda the Good Witch." She smiles down at the youngest of the group. "And who do we have here?"

"I'm'ma puppy!" Mike says. "Arf, arf, arf!"

"Well! You make a _very_ handsome puppy."

"What do you say, girls, Mikey?" Ella gently reminds them.

"Thank you!" They chorus and Mike gives another 'arf' before turning and jumping down the stairs. They go around to a couple more houses before they arrive at Isabella's house. Her mom took her out, but her older brother, Jackson, who is 6th grade, and deemed himself "too old" to trick or treat, is handing out candy.

"Hi, Jack!" Hanna says, grinning. "Trick or treat!" She holds out the pink pumpkin pail. The others follow through, "Trick or treat!"

"Hello, Hanna. Hi, Emily, Court, Ali…Happy Halloween." He smiles back and hands out the Reese's and mini Snickers bars. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Jackson!" They turn and run back to the grown-ups.

"Aunt Ella, can we go to Mr. Smith's house?" Emily asks quietly. She hasn't quite gotten used to being around the other parents without her mom, and so she is a little bit shy.

"Sure, sweetie. We can stop at the houses on the way there, and then meet up with the others." They come across a few house with older couples with grandchildren, or young couples who don't yet haved any kids.

"Okay, girls, Mike, Uncle Byron, Uncle Peter and I are going to stand right here. You can split up and go to these two houses, but I want you to come right back, okay?" Ella instructs as they come to two houses beside each other.

"Okay!" The group split up, Hanna, Emily and Mike going to the house on the left and Alison and Court going to the right. Mike decides to go with Hanna and Emily, because even though Alison doesn't tease him in front of his mom, he still doesn't like her.

"Trick or treat!" Hanna and Emily yell when the door opens.

"Well, well! What do we have here? Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Oh, and a cute little puppy. You guys are so adorable!" The little old man says. "Here you go." He hands some tootsie rolls, M&Ms and Smarties.

"Thank you!" Emily grins. She nudges Mike in the shoulder and whispers, "Mikey, say thank you." She frowns when he responds with 'arf, arf.' "No, Mikey. Say thank you."

He huffs and sags his shoulders dramatically, "Thank you, Mister." The old man chuckles.

"You're welcome, kids. Now run along and have a happy Halloween." The girls and Mike run back to the adults.

* * *

**_*with group one*_ **

"Mama, can we stop at Conner's house" Melissa asks. When she's in a good mood, she resorts back to calling her parents 'mama' and 'daddy', and it always makes Veronica and Peter smile.

"Sure, sweetie. Let's go." They arrive a few minutes later. "Trick or treat!"

Conner's dad smiles at the kids and hands them all Snickers, M&Ms, skittles and Smarties. "Happy Halloween girls…and boys. I see we have some very pretty ladybugs, a butterfly. I see a doctor and nurse…here you kids go. Have a happy Halloween."

"Thank you!" Down the pathway and over to the next house they go. "Trick or treat!" It's a different set of kids that shout it, and the girls and Luke have to wait for them to clear out before they get the candy.

"Mom, can we go to some houses I wanna go to?" Lucas asks when they get back to the grownups. Ashley nods and points ahead.

"Yes, we can. Lead the way, but don't go too far." Luke leads them to one of his friend's houses. "Trick or treat!" He growls out in a "zombie" voice. "Happy Halloween!"

"Well, well, well. Happy Halloween, kids. You guys look very pretty," The woman takes a glance at Luke and smiles. "And very scary. Here you kids go. Have a happy Halloween."

"Thank you!" They run off and down the pathway.

"Oh! I see Amanda's house! I bet her baby sister is home with their aunt!" Spencer says excitedly. "Can we go see them, please? Please, Mamma, can we?" Veronica nods and she cheers.

"Yes! Come on, Ari!" She turns to her other half and grins. "We can go see the haunted house!" Veronica pauses, realizing where she's heard the name Amanda from before. It was the house that was the neighborhood's "Haunted House" last year. It's a big two-story house, and the inside is lite up with nothing but strings of lights, and each room was something different.

"Wait a minute, girls," She says and the kids all stop and look at her. "Why don't we wait, go to the houses on the way there, and then we can call the others and have them meet us there. While we wait on them, you can go across the street and trick or treat, then we'll all go to the haunted house and that can be the last stop. We need to be getting home in about an hour because it's a school night and we all have to get up early in the morning."

"Okay!" The kids run a little bit ahead while the parents walk behind them and talk. They come across three houses on the way to the "Haunted House" and the little girls and Luke run up to it.

This time, it's them in front of another group and they get to say "Trick or treat!" first.

"Well! Look at all the beautiful kids out tonight." An older lady says. She looks to be in her 60s or 70s, and turns to her husband who has brought a bowl of candy. "Look, Charles, don't they remind you of Mary and the kids?" The older man smiles. "Yes, they sure do. Here you kiddies go. Have a happy Halloween."

"Thanks, Mister!" Spencer smiles. "Happy Halloween!" They run off to the adults and finish with the last few houses. They go across the street, while Veronica gets in touch with the other group and then the kids go through their candy while they wait.

"Mama, look! I got a pumpkin shaped lollipop and lots of tootsie rolls." Mel says, grinning. "Who's gonna watch our buckets? Are we going to be bring them inside the Haunted House with us?"

"We'll have daddy watch the buckets. I think the adults will stay out here, unless you want us to come with you?"

"No," Mel answers, absentmindedly digging through her pumpkin pail. "We're big girls; we don't need you to come. right, Spence?" The first-grader nods eagerly.

"Yeah, Mamma. We're big girls. We don't need you and daddy." The girls wait a few more minutes before the others show up. Byron decides to go in with Mike but ends up only staying a few minutes before the poor little guy gets the crap scared out of him.

The girls, however, seem to really be into it. They go through a couple of rooms before coming to one that is the "mirror room". It has dozens of mirrors, big, small, short, tall, long, wide. They all have a crack in them. All in the same place.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Spencer says as she walks around and looks at the mirrors.

The girls and Luke move to another room. They pass through what is the witch's "kitchen". It has a table with a giant caldron on it. Beside that are "spices" and "ingredients". Melissa reads off some of the labels.

"This one says 'toad's foot' and that one there says 'bat wings'." Mel points to a shelf behind the table that is covered in dust and cobwebs. "Look over there! It has more spices. There a jar of spider webs, and a jar of 'eye of newts'." The kids look around for a little more before moving to the next room.

They come across a room with hardwood floors. As they move through the room, they realize heat is coming up from between the boards. The entire room smells of brimstone.

In another room, there is path through it. On either sides of the path, dirt covers the floor. They are spooky Jack-O'-Lanterns, and headstones scattered around the room. Some have dates on them as far back as the 20s, while others have Frankenstein, Dracula and others' names on them.

"Come on, guys!" Luke calls out. "Let's go in here!" He points to a room where dozens of candle light the room in a red glow.

"This is so cool!" Emily says as she and follow the older blonde into the room. "Look! The candles go out when you walk inside!" She points to the candles that are being extinguished with each step. They come across a few more rooms before they reach a spot that's not noisy and Emily hears a sound from the corner of the room they've just entered.

She looks around with her flashlight and notices a little girl in the corner. She gets closer and realizes it's actually a toddler, no older than 2, wearing a cat costume with whiskers.

She walks closer and bends down. As she shines her light on the little girl, she notices she has impossibly blue eyes highlighted by freckles that are sprinkled on her nose and cheeks. The tips of her blonde hair barely reach her shoulders and is held back by a black headband with cat hears.

"Hi, my name is Emily, what's yours?" The little blonde shrugs and covers her face with her hands. Spencer notices Emily talking to the corner and walks up. She bends down and notices the little girl.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asks, but she gets the same response.

"Maybe she doesn't speak English." Emily says. Then she has an idea. "Hey, I know! I'll ask her in Spanish! ¿Hola Cómo te llamas?" _Hello, what is your name?_

The only response they receive is the little girl peeking through her fingers. Spencer tries next, this time speaking in French. "Salut! Quel est ton nom?" _Hi! What's your name?_

The little girl lowers her hand and replies with a choppy, "Amor." Because she remembers her daddy calling her that all the time, and she's scared and can't remember her actual name.

Spencer looks to Emily who tells her, "She said "Love". But why would she say that?"

"Maybe it's a nickname! Like you're Emmy and I'm Spence!" She thinks for a moment and then says, "Okay, _Amor_ , did you lose your mommy and daddy?" The little girl nods. "Okay, come on. Let's go find your mommy and daddy." By then, Melissa has come over. She convinced Luke to go to the adults with Hanna, Aria, Court and Ali and tell them they found a little girl who is lost.

"Spence, let me pick her up. We can take her outside to Mama and Daddy." Spencer nods and moves to the side. Mel picks the little girl up, noticing that she is awfully tiny. They make their way outside, the little blonde hanging onto Mel's neck with one arm and the other hand's thumb in her mouth. They go over and find the adults.

"Mommy!" Emily shouts, running over. "Look! We _founded_ a little girl that's lost! She doesn't know her name, -she said she's ' _Amor_ ' and Spence says it a nickname. She looks really scared and little, Mamma. What'd we do?"

"We're looking for her mommy and daddy right now, sweetie. But you guys did good. You got her out and it looks like she's comfortable with you. I'm proud of you for helping her, sweetheart."

"Yeah, Mamma, she was scared so I asked'er her name – in Spanish! But she didn't say nothing. Then Spence asked'er her name in French! She said her name was ' _Amor_ '. We think it's a nickname. Do you think it's a nickname, Mamma?"

"Yeah, it probably is a nickname, sweetie. Oh, look. There's her parents." Pam points to a couple who's running towards them. She recognizes the panicked look in their eyes.

"Oh, -. Come here, baby. What has Mamma told you about running off, huh? Come to mommy and daddy, baby." The little blonde wriggles out of Melissa's arms and runs over to the couple.

"Mama! Dada!" They hug her and then thank Emily, Spencer and Melissa for finding her and bringing her out.

"-, give Spencer, Emily and Melissa a hug for helping you. Say thank you, baby."

"Tank 'ou." The little girl hugs them. At the last second, Spencer pulls her back, making sure to memorize the way her eyes look like the bluest eyes she's ever seen and how her freckles make her look that much more adorable just in case she ever sees this little girl again. Then she whispers,

" _Mon nom est Spence. Ceci est Emmy, Ari, et Hanna. Au revoir mon amour._ " _My name is Spence. This is Emmy, Ari, and Hanna. Goodbye, love._

After the couple walks off with their little girl, the adults decide the kids have had enough excitement for one night and gather them up to take them home.

All in all, they've had a pretty good first Halloween together, and they got to help a scared and lost little girl find her mommy and daddy, so it was a pretty good night for all of them. Even Lucas who was dragged along with his baby sister and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you thought. :)
> 
> I didn't give the lost little girl a name for a reason. I'm wondering if you can figure it out? ;)
> 
> Next Up: Spanna's hangout day - Spencer and Hanna spend the day at the mall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one! Spencer and Hanna's "hang out" day. The mall, a visit to Santa's workshop, and a movie. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters  
> Spoilers: None  
> Rating: K+ for a scary situation at the very end
> 
> Note: Technically, the Disney movie 101 Dalmatians came out on Nov. 27th, '96. For the sake of this story, though, it came out on Nov. 9th, instead.
> 
> Hanna: 6 years old (going on 7).  
> Spencer: 6 years old.

* * *

  _ **Saturday, Nov. 9th, 1996** _

* * *

_***Hastings household 7:00 a.m.*** _

"Mommy, Daddy!" Spencer yells as she comes running into her parents' bedroom and jumps on the bed. "Wake up! It's mine and Hannie's Spanna Day!" Peter sits up, taking his youngest into his arms and squeezing her in a hug.

"It sure is, baby girl. Why don't we let mommy sleep for a little bit longer, and you and me can go make some breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Good! I want chocolate chip pancakes, please!"

"All right, go on ahead and I'll be there in a sec." Spencer cheers and runs out of the room, down the stairs and to the kitchen. Peter comes a few minutes later, getting the pancake batter and other ingredients out. Right as he is flipping the third one on the stove, Mel comes downstairs, yawing and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, Daddy. Good morning, Spence." She greets her father and sister, as she climbs onto a bar stool. Her sister happily waves back as her mouth is currently full of pancake.

"Good morning, sweetie. Would you like a chocolate chip pancake?"

"Yes, please." Peter sits a plate down in front of her along with the traditional Hastings breakfast beverage: chocolate milk. "When am I going to see Auntie Ashley and Luke?" She asks a few minutes later.

"Well, Mommy and I need to get our showers and get dressed, and Spence needs to brush her teeth, hair, and get dressed also. You'll need to change into a sweat-suit, -I think Momma laid one out last night-, and brush your teeth also. Why don't you girls get ready after breakfast, so you can watch cartons while Mommy and I are getting ready?"

"Okay, Dad. I just want to wear my hair down so Mommy doesn't have to pull it up."

"That's fine, sweetie. Just be sure to tell Mommy that, okay?" Mel nods and the two girls finish breakfast before heading to their shared bathroom. Melissa helped Spence brush her hair, tying it back in a braid that she has just learned to do, and then the girls get dressed and make faces in mirror while brushing their teeth. They head back downstairs to watch cartoons until their parents are also ready to go.

* * *

**_*Later in the morning - 10 a.m. Franklin Mills Mall*_ **

After dropping Mel off and picking Hanna up at the Marins', the two first-graders played I Spy all the way to the mall. Now, they are here at the Franklin Mills Mall. They've decided to window shop for a good while, before heading to their first real stop: The Hope Animal Kingdom, which is a pet shop that has kittens, puppies, all kind of birds, Guinea pigs, hamsters, and even snakes and spiders in a special "Reptile" room.

"All right, girls. We can go in and play with the puppies and kittens for about 15 minutes. Then we can go get a snack at the Café. Sound good?" Veronica asks, knowing if given the opportunity, the girls would stay there all day.

"Okay, Auntie 'Ronica! Come on, Spence! Let's go play with the puppies!" Peter and Veronica let the two girls go over to the puppy cages while they follow behind.

Spencer and Hanna look at all the dogs and little puppies, some cages having two or three, or up to four puppies from their own litter. They immediately stop at the last cage. It has a tiny dog in it, a female Golden Retriever. A sales person comes up and smiles at the two first-graders.

"Hello, girls. My name is Annie." She introduces herself. "Do you girls see something you like?" She asks the two girls

"Hi! My name is Spencer and this is my best friend, Hanna!" Spencer introduces them before politely answering, "And, yes, ma'am. We like her!" She points to lone little puppy in her cage. "She's so pretty…and tiny. Is she a really young puppy?"

"No, actually, she is the runt of her litter." Annie tells them, bending down to their height and reaching out for the little puppy who playfully stands on her hind legs and licks Annie's hand.

"What's a runt?" Hanna asks.

"It means she was the smallest of all her brothers and sisters." Spencer replies before Annie can.

"That's absolutely right. You are very smart, young lady."

"Oh," Hanna frowns. "but where are her brothers and sisters?"

"Well, because she is the runt, people took home all her brothers and sisters, and left her here all alone. No one has come by that wants a runt, yet."

"Oh, that's sad." Hanna says softly. "Everyone deserves to be loved, even if you are smaller than everyone else!"

"That's right."

"What's her name, Miss Annie?" Spencer asks.

"Her name is Daisy. Would you girls like to play her?"

"Oh, I like that name," Hanna grins at Spencer. "It's pretty!"

"We have to ask my mom and dad." Spencer says, turning and going over to them. "Mom, Daddy, can Hanna and I play with the puppy?"

"Sure, sweetie,' Veronica answers as Peter goes to stand up. "Daddy is going to go with ya'll, okay? And I will stay right here."

"Okay, Mom. Come on, Daddy, let's go play with the puppy!" Peter walks over to the cage where Annie unlocks the door, clips a leash on the puppy, and then hands it to Peter.

"If you'd like, you can take Daisy to one of our play rooms. It's 10 dollars for 15 minutes of play, 20 dollars for 25 minutes, or 45 dollars for 1 hour, and 10 addition dollars for any added minutes after that."

"Oh, can we, Daddy? Can we, please?" Spencer begs and Peter nods.

"Yes, go tell Mommy we need $10. Then come right back over, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" While Spencer goes to get the money, Annie shows Peter and Hanna the playroom they will use. It's a fairly large open room, with a basket of dog toys to play, of course, fetch with, along with some hula-hoops, that Daisy can jump through for some treats.

"Wow!" Hanna says, eyes wide in amazement. "This is so cool! Look, Uncle Peter!" She points to a basket "They have toys so we can play fetch! Can you let Daisy off the leash? I wanna see if she can fetch it"

Peter takes Daisy off her leash, the little Golden Retriever wagging her tail at him. Hanna calls to her and she obediently sits, waiting for her companion to throw her toy.

Hanna throws it and yells, "Fetch, Daisy!" Just as Spencer and Veronica are coming in.

"Annie says the timer has been set for 15 minutes, just the right amount of time for us," She informs Peter. "And who is this precious little thing?" She asks as Daisy runs up, drops the rope-bone and sits, waiting for her to throw it.

"That's Daisy, Mommy! She was the runt of her family, so she's all alone in her cage 'cause no one wants to take a runt home, so they took all her brothers and sisters, instead."

"Aunt 'Ronica, watch!" Hanna calls. "Daisy, bring me your rope-bone!" And Daisy immediately does. "Now, sit, Daisy…good girl! Go get it!" She yells after throwing the toy, and watches as the tiny Golden Retriever runs after it.

"Oh, wow! They've got her trained well," Veronica comments. She bends down and whistles, "Here, Daisy…here girl…you're a good girl, are you, Daisy? Yes, I bet you are. I don't know why anyone wouldn't want you…you're just so precious." Daisy rolls over and lets Veronica rub her belly.

"Daddy!" Spencer calls. "Do you wanna throw the toy now?"

"Sure, baby. What do I do?" He asks, even though he knows, but likes to see Spencer smile when she's the "teacher" for things like this.

"You have to tell her sit, Daddy. Say, 'Sit, Daisy,'. Then tell her 'Good girl,' when she does it!"

"Oh, okay. Here, Daisy. Hi there, girl. Can you sit? Sit, Daisy…good girl! Okay, now what do I do?"

"You tell her to stay, Uncle Peter!" Hanna chimes in. "Then you throw the toy, say, 'stay, Daisy', and give her a treat when she does. Then you throw the toy, and say, 'fetch, Daisy!' and then you give her another treat when she brings it back!"

"Okay, I think I got it…stay, Daisy, stay girl…Good girl! Now, stay, Daisy." He throws the toy and although she watches it, she just looks back at Peter. "Good girl, Daisy!" He praises.

"Here's a treat, Uncle Peter!"

"Thank you, Hanna. Here you go, Daisy. Good girl. Now, fetch the toy! Go get the toy, Daisy."

As Daisy runs off, Hanna and Spencer cheer. "Yay! Good girl, Daisy!" Spencer cheers as Daisy drops the toy.

"Daisy…Daisy, go to Spencer!" Hanna calls from one side of the room She points to Spencer who you can see through the two hula-hoops that are attached to a string hanging from the ceiling and are a few inches off the ground.

"Daisy, come to me! Come to me, girl!" Spencer calls. The girls watch in amazement as Daisy runs across the room, jumps through both hoops, and then dashes over to Spencer who falls backwards when Daisy jumps in her lap.

"Yay, good girl, Daisy! Here's your treat, girl. Here you go." Daisy gobbles down the treat and then gives a soft woof like she's asking Spencer what she should do next. "Come on, Daisy! Let's see if you can do the stairs. I'll race you and Hanna-Banana!"

The girls run over to the tiny staircase with Daisy following them. She gives another ' _woof_ '' as they split up, and go to opposite sides. "Come on, Daisy! Come to me!" Hanna calls. However, Daisy just sits there, looking confused. "Aw, why won't she come to me?"

Across the room, Peter and Veronica have been watching the three play. They're amazed at what the little pup can do, and the pet shop seems to have worked with her long enough that she obeys each command the first time she is asked. However, Peter notices that she doesn't go to Hanna as asked and wonders if she doesn't know what to do, or if the problem could be that she hasn't yet learned to do it without the leash. He decides to test this theory as he grabs it from it hanging place on his chair.

"I think I'm going to see if I can help them." He tells his wife before going over to the two first-graders and the little pup. "Hey, girls, why don't we try this trick with the leash, huh? She might not be able to do this one without it.

"Hey there, girl. Why don't we try it with the leash, huh? I bet you're a smart little puppy and you can do this trick very easily." He clips the leash on and click his tongue. "Come on, girl! Let's go to Hanna, come on." She goes up, over, and down the stairs and then jumps on Hanna and begins licking her face.

"Good girl, Daisy! Now go to Spencer! Go to Spence, girl!" Peter clicks his tongue again, and off they go. Spencer get the same treatment as Hanna: a slobbery kiss to the face. "Good girl, Daisy!"

The girls play for the remainder of the time, and then they say goodbye to Daisy, getting lots of puppy kisses, before she's brought back to her cage and the group does some more "window shopping" before going over to the café for a snack/lunch.

* * *

_***10:45 a.m. "Orange Entrance" Subway*** _

"Okay, girls, be thinking of what you want to eat. Do you know what you're going to want to drink, yet?" Veronica asks as they enter the Subway restaurant. There's Christmas decorations around the room, and some Christmas music playing lightly over the speakers.

"I want some hot chocolate, Aunt 'Ronica." Hanna answers.

"Yeah, I want some, too, Mom. We know what we want, can we go order?"

"Yes, you may. Daddy and I are going to go find a table. Come right back to us when you're finished, okay?" Veronica gives Spencer some money and instructs her to keep it in her pocket until they need it to pay.

"Okay!" While the girls go to the counter, Peter and Veronica look for a table where they can sit, but still keep on them.

"Come on, Hannie! Let's go get out sandwiches. Do you know what you want?"

"Umm…I dunno," She shrugs. "What're you gettin'?"

"Uh…I want lots of tomatoes and pickles on my sandwich! I'm gonna get turkey and cheese, too."

"Um…I want turkey and cheese, too, but not pickles or tomatoes. I dunno what else to get."

"You could get turkey, cheese, and pepperoni! That's what Mel gets, and she says its really yummy!"

"Okay, I guess I'll get that." After the girls order and go sit down, Peter goes back up to the counter to get his and Veronica's sandwiches along with two coffees and two hot chocolates.

"Here you go…two hot chocolates, with extra whip cream and sprinkles." Peter says as he sits the down. "Be careful, now. They're going to be very hot, so be sure to blow on them."

"Okay, Daddy. Thank you." As the four dig in, Veronica asks Hanna what kind of sandwich she got, not knowing what the little blonde likes on her sandwich.

"I got turkey, cheese, and pepperoni! It's really yummy!"

"Really? That's what Melissa likes to get. I'm glad you like it." The four take about 20 minutes to eat, talking about what they are going to do for the rest of their trip, and how cool it was that Daisy knew all the tricks she did.

When they are finished, they head decide to walk around for another 45 minutes or so, before heading over to Santa's Workshop to make homemade ornament while they wait for Santa to get back from his own lunch break.

* * *

**_*Santa's Workshop, 12:15 p.m.*  
_ **

"All right, guys. We need to find a table and sit down at it. That nice lady over there just said that the next lesson is at 12:30, so if you want, Hanna we can call your mom and you can talk to her for a few minutes, or Daddy can sit here while I take you guys to find a bathroom, and then we can come back and get ready to make your ornaments and cookies."

"Okay, Momma! I want to the bathroom. Hannie, do you wanna come, too?"

"Yeah, I guess," She shrugs. "But, Aunt 'Ronica, can I still call my mommy when I get back?"

"Sure, sweetie. If we get back in time, you can."

"Okay. Come on! We gotta go fast so I can call my mommy."

"All right, go on. I'm right behind you guys." For the next twenty minutes, Peter watches as various people come and go. The tables in the room start filling up with kids of all ages. Before Veronica gets back, their table gains two more guests: 15-year-old Katelyn and her 4-year-old sister, Madison.

Veronica gets back just in time for Hanna to have a brief conversation about her day, and for Spencer to talk to Melissa and tell her all about the puppy dog she and Hanna played with. With a quick hello to her mom and dad, Mel says goodbye with the promise that Veronica brings her a cookie home to eat.

They quickly hit it off with Madi, and spend the remainder of the time talking about only stuff a little kid would know about. Finally, the clock strikes 12:30, and the lady, who introduces herself as Ms. Linda, tells the families to divide up, and then goes on with what the instructions are.

Veronica takes Spencer over to the ornament making table, while Hanna and Peter stay on the cookie-decorating side. Each table gets a good sized portion of dough, dough rollers, and a piece of wax paper to keep the tables clean, and it is a requirement that everyone wash their hands so there is a limited number of germs that are spread around.

Hanna goes to get some cookies cutters, and Peter divides them up between them and Katelyn. They work hard to make their five cookies; two snowmen, two Christmas trees, and one present-shaped cookie.

Over with Veronica, Spencer girls are making reindeer and Christmas tree ornaments with buttons and popsicle sticks. They already have the reindeer done. It's a piece of construction paper cut into a little triangle and three popsicle sticks lining the edges. Then two googly eyes in the middle of the paper, some pipe cleaner twisted to look like antlers, and a red pompom for the nose to make it look like Rudolph.

Now they are working on the Christmas tree. Veronica helps Spencer start the project and then lets her finish.

"Spence, would you like me to pick you out some buttons?" Veronica asks

"Yes, please! Can I have red, blue, and purple ones? And can I make sissy one, too?"

"Sure. You can make hers while we're waiting for yours to dry. Here are your buttons." She hands Spencer a handful of blue, red, and purple buttons.

By the time 1:00 p.m. rolls around, Spencer has two trees done; her own tree of blue, red and purple, and one for Melissa that has a pattern of red and orange.

While they wait for the cookies to bake and cool, Veronica and Peter gather the girls and take them over to the line where Santa is. And while they wait, they play a game of I Spy. They even include Katelyn, her sister, and some other kids in the line.

Finally, it's their turn for pictures. They bounce up to the front and both climb onto Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho. And what are your names?" Santa asks.

The girls beam. "My name is Spencer Hastings! And this is my best friend, Hanna Marin!" Spencer says happily

"Well, hello Spencer and Hanna. Have you girls been good this year?"

"Yes! I've done all my homework, and I didn't fight with my big sister." Spencer tells him.

"Yeah! And my Mommy and Daddy have only had to tell me to pick up my toys three times." Hanna whispers the next part. "But that's 'cause it was summertime, and I was excited to go my Nana and Papa's house!"

"Oh, well, I think I can overlook that this time. Tell me, Hanna and Spencer, how old are you girls?"

"We're six years old, but I turn 7 next month!"

"Wow! You're both big girls, then. Why don't you give the camera a big smile, and then you can tell me what you would like for Christmas. Okay?"

"'Kay!" The girls pose for the camera and then turn back to him.

"And what would you girls like for Christmas this year?"

"Um…I want some spy equipment!" Spencer says. "With some goggles that let you see in the dark, and a video camera to record the person you're spyin' on. And also a special pen that writes with invisible ink and a light that is also special and is the only thing that shows what you have written!"

"And what about you, Hanna?"

"Hmm…" Hanna taps her chin thoughtfully. "I want a…I'm getting' an American Girl Doll for my birthday. Can you bring me some clothes for her? And a bed, too, please? I'll need some pjs, a hair brush, and a toothbrush and toothpaste so she doesn't get cavities, too."

"But you don't hafta bring me _all_ of that." She adds as an afterthought.

"Well, alright. I'll see what I can do." He smiles at the girls. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yes!" Spencer perks up. "This one is a secret. It's for us and our friends, Emily, Aria, Alison and Courtney, - they're twins -, and my big sister Melissa. Can you get us a puppy for Christmas, please? You won't even hafta go far. She's here in the mall, at the Hope Animal Kingdom pet shop. Her name is Daisy."

Santa nods and promises them a puppy. After receiving a candy cane, the girls happily follow Peter and Veronica back to their table where the cookies have been laid out. Spencer and Hanna work hard to decorate them.

Once they are finished, they are boxed up, with the name: _Hastings_ written on it, and are put aside for Peter and Veronica to get once they have finished shopping for the day. They then head to the movie theatre in the mall where they will watch the new Disney movie _101 Dalmatians_.

* * *

_***Movie Theatre. 2:15 p.m.*** _

Once there, the girls finish their game of I Spy while waiting in line to buy tickets, drinks, popcorn, and candy. While Peter gets the tickets, Veronica lets them choose some candy.

"I want M&Ms and Skittles, please, Momma."

"Yeah, and can we get Nerds, too?"

"Yes, you can. Do you also want some popcorn?"

"Yes, please!" After a few more minutes, they finally have the snacks and tickets, and they head off to find their spots in the theatre. The girls chitchat about school, what foods they like for Thanksgiving, and what they asked Santa for Christmas (leaving out the puppy, of course).

They have 15 grueling minutes of credits before the movie actually starts. Peter and Veronica each take one of the girls in their laps so they can see the screen better, and they rotate the drinks and snacks throughout the movie. They take a bathroom break about halfway through, and then finish out the movie.

**_*Around 3:45 p.m.*_ **

"Wow!" Spencer exclaims as the lights come back on. "That was so awesome! Did you like the movie, Hannie?"

"Yeah!" She nods enthusiastically. "I'm glad the puppy dogs were all safe and sound at the end!"

_It can happen in an instant._

_One moment everything is going good…_

"All right, girls. Let's stand up and get ready to throw our trash away Then we can go get our cookies and do a little bit more shopping."

_And the next, it all goes downhill…_

"Come on, Hannie! I see a trash can. Let's throw our trash away over there." Spencer takes her friend's hand and walks a couple of feet away from Peter and Veronica to the trashcan. They don't notice because Peter is gathering up the coats while Veronica bends down to get her purse.

_One moment your baby and her friend are beside you…_

_The next, they're gone._

"Oh, I see your Mommy, Spence!" Hanna says. "Her and Uncle Peter are going out the door. Come on! Let's catch up with them." The two run ahead not knowing it's a different couple.

That is, until they are outside the theatre, the couple is gone, and they have no idea where Peter and Veronica really are. They try to run back in, but the crowd pushes them out.

_***Spencer's P.O.V.*** _

Hanna and I try our very best to go back inside the theatre, but we can't because there are too many people. I look at Hanna and I see the fear in her eyes.

I know we're lost when we look, and look, and look, but can't find my mommy and daddy. We walk around and look for them outside the theatre. We still can't get back in because there seems to be a cajillion people coming out still.

"Come on, Hannie. Let's call out for them." I say because I can see she is getting really scared. "If we call their names, then they might hear us."

"O-okay." She says quietly. I nod my head encouragingly, and hold her hand tighter.

"Mom, Daddy! Where are you?" I yell as Hanna yells, "Auntie 'Ronica! Uncle Peter! Uncle Peter, where are you?"

"Veronica! Peter!" I yell as we near a food court that is right beside the theatre.

"S-Spence, I'm scared." My best friend says, and then she starts crying. "I want my mommy!"

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Hannie." I say, even though I'm scared too. "Do you want a hug?"

**_*Back in the theatre. A few minutes before*_ **

"Okay, girls, I think we have everything Let's go throw our-"

_And there is a split second between not knowing…and realizing…that they are gone._

_Missing…_

_Nowhere to be found…_

"Spencer? Hanna?" Veronica calls. "Peter! Where are the girls?" Peter turns at the frantic sound of his wife's voice. He notices the girls are no longer there.

"They were standing right here!" He says. He looks around, also frantic. "Spencer! Hanna! Spencer, where are you, sweetie? Hanna?"

"Peter, Peter, they're gone! Th-they're gone, and I don't know where they are!" Peter grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to look at him.

"Okay, all right, hey! Honey, honey, look at me!" Veronica snaps her eyes to his and his see them fill with tears. He runs her arms soothingly, "It's going to be okay, it will be okay. I promise. We'll go outside, call their names, and if can't find them out there, then we will do an all-call on the intercom. All right?"

"Okay?"

Veronica nods, and sighs "Yeah, let's go." They head out and start calling the girls' names.

"Spencer! Hanna! Girls, where are you? Spence? Hanna!"

* * *

**_*Back w/Spencer & Hanna*_ **

"S-Spence," Hanna whispers. "I want my mommy."

"I know, Hannie." I say back. We're sitting at the food court. We looked everywhere but couldn't find my mommy and daddy. I don't want to tell Hanna I'm scared and want my mommy and daddy, too, because then we'd both be sad.

Instead, I try to cheer her up. "Hannie, why don't we get a snack? I have money in my backpack." I take my bag off my shoulders. It's a backpack, and has our jackets in it in case we get cold, some water bottles and granola bars, and even the leftover M&Ms from the movies.

"I'm going to get a cookie. Do you want one, too?" Hanna wipes her tears from her face and nods.

"I guess so." Hanna and I go to the counter and order a chocolate chip cookie. We eat it, but Hanna still looks sad.

"I'm still scared, Spence." Hanna says as her bottom lip trembles again. I give her a big hug.

"I have secret, Hannie." I say.

"What is it?" She says, and I use a napkin to wipe her tears just like mommy did when I skinned my knee when learning to ride a bike.

"I'm scared, too."

"R-really?" She whispers.

I nod. "Yes, really. And I want my mommy and daddy, too." Suddenly, we hear on the intercom,

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. This is a Code Adam. I repeat: This is a Code Adam." People around us stop and listen. Some parents are grabbing their kids' hands, and others are calling out the names of their kids. I wonder what a Code Adam is?

"We are looking for Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin. They are two, 6-year-old females. Spencer Hastings is 4'0, and has brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a black shirt with a pink fur vest, and black, pink, and white spotted leggings, with black fur boots. Hanna is 3'6, and has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue shirt with a black and white jacket, pink leggings with black hearts and brown fur boots."

"Again, this is a Code Adam. If you have any information, please immediately inform an employee closest to you. Once again, this is a Code Adam, and we are looking for two, 6-year-old females; Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin. Thank you."

I gasp and look at Hanna. "Hanna, that's us! Come on! Let's go back to the theatre. Maybe my mom and dad will still be there!" I jump up and start to walk away. Then I realize Hanna isn't following me.

"Hanna? Come on. Let's go see if we can find my mom and dad."

"N-no. I wanna stay here."

"But, Hanna, if we go back to the theatre, then we can find my mom and dad." I say to her, trying to her to follow me.

"But w-what if we don't? W-what if we go there, a-and get _losted_ even more?" Her bottom lip trembles again and she starts crying. Instead of being mad at her, I give her a big hug and decide we can stay here.

"Okay, Hannie. We'll stay here." Then I remember what mommy says to do if I get lost. We can still do it, and we wouldn't even have to leave the food court.

"Hannie, let's go ask for help, okay? If we tell a grown that our names are Hanna and Spencer, then they will call my mommy and daddy, and they'll come get us. Let's go to the counter where we got our cookies, and ask for help. Okay?" Hanna sniffles, and wipes her tears. She looks like she's going to say 'no', but she doesn't. She says yes.

"Okay, Spence. Let's go." We go to the counter and over to the person at the cash register.

"Excuse me." I say politely. "Can you help us?"

"Hello, girls." The nice lady says. Then she looks at us funny and turns to a man. She starts whispering with him. She comes back over to us and bends down in front of me and Hanna. Hanna looks scared, and takes a step closer to me, holding my hand in hers.

"Girls, this is a very important question. Can you tell me your names?"

"My name is Spencer, and this is Hanna. We need someone to call my mom and dad because we are lost." The lady nods and goes to the phone. She dials a number and talks to someone for a few minutes. Then she looks back at us.

"Girls, great new!" She smiles. "Your mommy and daddy will be here in just a few minutes. Why don't you take a seat, right over here, so they can see you when they walk in?"

"Okay!" I smile big. "Did you hear that, Hannie? My mom and dad will be here soon! We can go home and you can see your mommy!"

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah! Really!" We sit down and the nice lady gives us another cookie and some water. Then my mom and dad come running in. When we see them, we both jump up.

"Mom! Daddy!" I run to my mom and Hanna runs to my dad.

"Oh, girls, there you are! Are you all right? What happened?"

_And all you moms and dads, sisters and brothers, aunts and uncles, and grandparents out there know that there's not another moment greater than seeing that your baby is okay…that they're safe and sound, and just not lost anymore._

_And you all know that your heart doesn't stop racing until the second they are in your arms, you know for sure they are okay._

_And when you do finally see them, you don't know whether to grab them up and hug them, or to yell at them, or to do both at the same time._

"We just got lost, Momma." I say.

"I'm sorry, Aunt 'Ronica." Hanna says. "This is my fault."

"Why is your fault, sweetie?"

"Because I thought you were leavin' the theatre, but you weren't. We followed some people out 'cause I thought they were you, but it wasn't, and then we got lost."

"Yeah," I say. "We tried to go back to the theatre, but there were so many people! We couldn't get inside, and we tried calling for you, but we just couldn't find you. But I did like you said, and went to a grown up and asked for help. We even heard the Code Adam. We asked for help, and they called you and then you found us!"

"Oh, girls. It's ok. All that matters now, is that you're both all right. I'm glad you're okay, and I am very proud of both of you for going to an adult and asking for help. Now, what do you say, we head on home. I think you two have had more than enough excitement for one day."

**_*Normal P.O.V.*_ **

The four head to the doors then, making a quick and short stop to get the cookies, and then they are off. They drop Hanna off at her house, and explain what happened in more detail. Veronica had called Ashely and told her that Spencer and Hanna were missing.

She convinced her friend not to come to the mall, that they were handling everything, and thank God less than 6 ½ minutes after that phone call, Veronica was making another.

This one was a happy phone call: the girls had been found, safe and sound. And that they would be home in less than 15 minutes.

Hanna receives a big hug from Ashley. She checks her over, just to be sure her baby is ok. Then she gratefully thanks Peter and Veronica for finding her daughter, and getting her home safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Let me know what you thought! :) I tried not to make Spencer too grownup, but she was trying to be brave for her friend.
> 
> Have you or a friend/family ever gotten lost like this? Did they have to use a "Code Adam" for it, or were you able to locate the missing person before it came to that?
> 
> Up Next: Short, filler, follow-up to this chapter.  
> Then: A Lucas/Hanna sibling day for Guest.


End file.
